Lovers Nightmare
by Yami Kitsune Fairy
Summary: Hiei comes spends the night at Kurama's while it is raining, kurama's step father comes and sees them together and with one slip of the tounge and two mouths more things unfold into kurama worst nightmare... whats a demon to do?PLEAS READ AND REVIEW
1. Don't You Ever Knock?

Hi all you wonderful reviewers! I'm depressed right now (been reading   
  
a romance novel wonderin why I can't get a boy friend lol)so this will be a one   
  
shot angst fic that will waist only a little space one this web site!!!!!!! So for a   
  
summery Kurama's Step-Father catches him and Hiei together one night (he's homophobic)  
  
It was a rainy night out I was sitting at my desk doing my home work   
  
for my school I didn't have to do this home work tonight it wasn't due 'till   
  
Wednesday and it was only Monday but it's nice to have it out of the way. But   
  
most of all it was to keep my mind off a certain fire demon who invades my every   
  
thought, no doubt he will be by tonight because of the rain, I can't wait to see   
  
him. Shutting my book I walk to my dresser I hear laughter ring out down stairs   
  
mother, father, and Suichi must be watching television together tonight pulling   
  
out a clean pair of boxers I walk into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.   
  
Walking back into my room I see him there waiting for me a smirk   
  
playing on his face. His clothes clung to his wet figure showing off his well toned   
  
chest.   
  
"Good evening Hiei, what brings you by tonight?" I ask him   
  
sarcastically, a smirk of my own forming on my lips as I approach him.   
  
"It's raining out" he replied a playful frown formed on my lips  
  
"Is that all?"   
  
"No"   
  
"Correct answer," I replied as I lower my lips onto his no matter what   
  
he always tastes sweet like chocolate even when he come by for me to patch up   
  
his wounds. Sliding his tongue in my mouth I let a moan out, no matter what Hiei   
  
will always have this effect on me. He trailed kisses down my neck biting it a bit   
  
with his sharp fangs to leave a mark that he was there.  
  
Removing his cold wet shirt his skin was cold to the touch wrapping my   
  
arms around him to provide some warmth. Nuzzling his hair I asked   
  
"Are you cold?"   
  
"Yea," he said mumbling. Leading him over to my bed pulling the   
  
covers over us snuggling closer to him. There was just something about him that   
  
made me feel so safe, secure, and at peace. I fell into a light doze listening to my   
  
lovers' heart beat.  
  
Faint footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs I ignored it as my   
  
brother going to bed, Hiei was sleeping soundly next to me nuzzling closer to him   
  
he really needed to take better care of himself I thought before I fell asleep.  
  
The door creaked slowly open revealing a man in his mid forties he   
  
called out   
  
"Suichi?" there was no answer, flicking the lights to his step sons' room   
  
taking a step in inside he looked to his step sons' bed instead of just seeing   
  
Suichi's body he saw a smaller one with black spiked hair. Which he determined   
  
to be a male. How could he sleep with another boy under his roof he will not   
  
allow it!(sorry I'm making him homophobic) this time instead of softly calling his   
  
name he shouted it with rage.  
  
"SUICHI" the two boys woke with a start jumping at the sound of the   
  
name. Kurama looked at his stepfather with his usual calm calculating manner he   
  
waited for him to speak. It was not a good situation to be in facing you stepfather   
  
in only boxers while your lover whom is a male next to you in only pants and is   
  
glaring at him like he interrupted something. Yup all in all this was a very bad   
  
situation to put it lightly so it would be good to let him make the first move…  
  
End chapter well guess what this will be two chapters long maybe more it depends if I have enough reviews and most of all if I have a plot!!! So review and let me know what you think…. I am sorry if the point of views are confusing to follow while Kurama sleeping it is my pov and when he is awake it is his pov i think please do be mad at that so please review !!!!!!!!!!!!! click the little button and i will love you fore ever.... ^. 


	2. Dealing and escape

Kurama's POV  
  
I felt my step fathers intense glare on us I shifted the blanket around me so it   
  
covered more than just my waist. I shall wait for him to speak first it would   
  
be wise not to invoke his wrath right now, plus it is better to see what he thinks of this first.   
  
"Suichi why in hell were you sleeping with him," he spat the word him out as if it   
  
had a distasteful taste as it left his lips  
  
"What do you think you are doing sleeping with a guy in my house under my   
  
roof!" he continued in a calm voice with malice and rage lining each word that left his lips. Why won't Hiei stop glaring at him dear lord why did this have to happen to   
  
me?  
  
"ANSWER ME BOY," his voice was filled disgust as he yelled those words he   
  
didn't even call me by my name. Well if he must know I take a step closer to Hiei   
  
"Father this is Hiei not him or guy," I started off I saw his face turn a nasty shad of   
  
red ok not a good idea to test his patients right now. He rounded on Hiei this wasn't going to   
  
be good.   
  
"So Hiei why were you sleeping with Suichi?" he was still speaking in that deadly   
  
calm voice but I could see the rage around him.   
  
"Because he is my lover," he stated calmly oh god Hiei why must you make things   
  
harder for me.   
  
"Suichi is this true?" he asked me   
  
"Yes he is my lover," I look at him in a defiant manner still calculating what the out   
  
come might be. It was then I felt a stinging sensation across my cheek my head tilted ever so   
  
slightly to the side my fathers hand was still raised from the strike.   
  
"Don't you dare look at me like that trying to see right through me you sick piece   
  
of shit!" I felt the stinging on the other side of my face I did not acknowledge that he hit me I   
  
still stared at him in the same way  
  
"What nothing to say boy!" yea he was losing his temper why are humans so   
  
ignorant I let out a sigh why cant my life be easier than this. At this point I   
  
could hear foot steps coming up the stair well. A nasty smirk came on his face as my mother   
  
stepped into my room. She didn't notice the tension as she walked in a   
  
bright smile graced her features   
  
"Suichi why didn't you tell me Hiei was here tonight I would have set an extra   
  
place at the table tonight,"   
  
"You knew about them!" he almost seemed to scream   
  
"Yes this is Hiei Suichi s' friend he usually comes by to hang out with Suichi," she   
  
continued to smile   
  
"Would you like something dear?"  
  
"No thank you," Hiei replied politely thank god I finally managed to in grave   
  
some manners into him... well he never had bad manners its just he never used them for   
  
anybody but me or my mother.   
  
"Do you know about his and Suichi s' relationship?" he pressed on tired of being ignored   
  
"No is there something wrong?" she asked   
  
"Yes there is something wrong they are gay I just caught them sleeping together   
  
and this will not be tolerated under this roof!" as he was saying this I could not help but realize that we were some how inching towards the window. My mother let   
  
out a surprised gasp   
  
  
  
"Really?"  
  
"YES"  
  
"Well isn't that nice he should be by more often then," I could not love my   
  
mother more right now but I must give my step father time to cool off so jumping out the   
  
window might do the trick… I hope.   
  
"Come on Kurama," Hiei said but my step father overheard why does he always   
  
have to catch the wrong things…   
  
"Wait you are not going any where and if you're his lover then why don't you   
  
know his name!" he accused Hiei, oh great one more thing to go wrong tonight.   
  
"That is his name you filthy human I have been more than patient tonight letting   
  
you rant on and actually lay a hand on my fox so back off before I make   
  
you ," I saw his hand on the hilt of his katana. As did my step father why cant he shut up for   
  
once   
  
"And what you will hurt me with your sword," he said in a mock tone   
  
"Hn. Already did, come on love," he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the   
  
window putting on a reassuring smile for my mother   
  
"Don't worry mother I will be in school tomorrow," with that we leapt out the   
  
second story window into the thicket of trees next to my window. I heard   
  
my mother scream looking back one last time I see my step fathers' shirt come off in scraps   
  
of clothe and on his chest was an 'H' like the 'Z' Zorro would make I think Hiei has watched to much TV I pondered to myself as he lead me through the woods.  
  
Hi another chapter done I'm on vacation so there will be another chapter up soon thank you to all f you wonderful reviewers who reviewed well I'm done for the night so click that wonderful review button and let me know what you think!!!! in a less of a depressed mood so it seemed a bit more humorus but thats just me... ^.^;;; 


	3. Running in the Rain

Kurama's POV   
  
We were jumping through the woods in the back of my house, I waited patiently for Hiei to stop and tell me where we were going at twelve o'clock at night plus I needed   
  
some clothes running around in boxers isn't the smartest thing to do on a nippy, down pouring, in other words horrible night. And Hiei still didn't have a shirt on and I needed a   
  
uniform I told mother I was going to school tomorrow. I let out a tired sigh I have way too much to do, how do I even get myself into these kinds of predicaments. I ponder this a   
  
bit longer but Hiei was slowing down that must mean we are finally stopping I recognized the neighborhood we were in it was Yusuke's why are we going there? We stopped in front of   
  
his apartment and I knocked on the door Yusuke knew about us after that one mission when Hiei 'somehow' ended up in my sleeping bag and Kuwabara started to scream like a girl   
  
about it. There was no answer but I knew he was there banging harder on the door I finally heard him call out   
  
  
  
"Wait a minuet" while mumbling incoherent curses under his breath.   
  
The door creaked open to reveal an extremely disheveled looking Yusuke about to kill some one. I smile at him lightly and said   
  
  
  
"What a wonderful evening huh Yusuke? Mind if we stay the night?"   
  
"What! Go home I don't run a motel for friggin' demons leave me alone!"   
  
"Well you see we can't go back to my house… you see my step father is a bit homophobic and kind of caught us together and well I want to let him cool off a bit before   
  
I can talk some sense into him and I don't think he really wants to see me right now," I supplied He studied us for a bit from the markes on my neck, messed up hair,   
  
soaking wet blanket, to Hiei whose pants were nearly undone and was completely miserable.   
  
"Fine" he grumbled "Sleep on the couch just don't do anything," he said letting us in he trudged back to his room and slammed the door. I'll talk to him in the morning   
  
about clothes. Lying down on the couch with my hands behind my head I felt Hiei lay on top of me with his head on my chest   
  
"What am I to do Love?" I asked him in a whisper   
  
"Tell the truth?" he said. I let another sigh out wrapping my arms around him resting my chin on his head inhaling his intoxicating scent   
  
"Good night love," before drifting into a light sleep. (Should I end it there????? nah I'll keep going for a bit longer…)   
  
Morning…(what else can I say about night???)  
  
I felt some one tapping my shoulder cracking one eye open I see Yusuke dressed staring down at me, giving him a small smile I greeted him   
  
"Good morning Yusuke,"   
  
"I want an explanation now," he said in an amused voice he was about to poke Hiei but I stopped him waking him up gently we sat up and stared at Yusuke.   
  
"So what were you doing when you were caught?" he asked us eyes shining with amusement   
  
"Sleeping together in my bed,"   
  
"That's it!?"   
  
"Yea well you see what we are wearing or lack of in this case that's how we were found," I finished lamely "So do you mind if we borrow some clothes?"   
  
"Nah go ahead but it will probably be too small for you and too big for Hiei," he said a bit disappointed that that was all that had happened last night.   
  
"Oh and if I were you Kurama I would cover up the mark on your neck," he said with a sly grin. And left the room.   
  
  
  
There you go another chapter (really short but a longer one is on the way!)that was hastily written before I had to get off I hope you like it and review!!!!! I will not be writing any new fic's until the five I have started are completed even if it will take me forever to do I'm sorry for the inconvenience I just have a one track mind when something new pops up I drop every thing and start on that hehehe kind of pathetic but oh well a new chapter will be up by this weekend I hope I'm not good at keeping dead lines lol  
  
J.K.- I'm feeling better now… I know what your going threw my parents got divorced too it was so sudden and right near the holidays…but things will get better trust me but thank you so much for reviewing I hope things work out for you… ^.^ 


End file.
